raidsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alrescha
[Yearning Skyfarer] "Why not sit for a while, Singularity? I'm sure you have many stories to tell about your adventure, and I'm told I'm quite the avid listener." Official Profile: Age: Unknown Height: 170cm Race: Primal…? (True race: Astral) Hobbies: Flower arrangement, finding a new "obsession", creating new dishes Likes: Primals, skyfarers, the Troupe, Coffee, discussing "the latest" trends Dislikes: Astrals, cleaning up, mundane work The Primal Beast of Indulgence has awoken from her stasis, eyes sparkling with newfound curiosity for the realm of the skies. What wonders await in the blue beyond? How had mankind changed since she last stepped in Phantagrande? Excited was but too small a word to describe her curiosity and her loyalty to the Troupe. Background: Alrescha is the Primal Beast of Indulgence, initially created by the Astral Elysium as a companion in order to observe mortals and foster in them a feeling of happiness in self-indulgence. Shortly after Alrescha's creation though, she was separated from Elysium and repurposed into a primal more suited for combat. Early in the War, the Astrals recorded that she went missing in combat, and Elysium, who was unable to accept that Alrescha had disappeared set out in search of her creation. It is eventually revealed that Alrescha was destroyed in the War and her core was obliterated. Wracked with grief, Elysium locked herself in a prison of her own design which she has named Paradisus. There, she remained in stasis for several hundred years until the prison was abruptly broken into by someone. Once freed, Elysium sought to journey through the skies as her primal beast Alrescha, as very few seen or knew about her in the first place. On her journey she met Janus, who saw through her disguise fairly immediately. It is not currently a known secret to the crew, but a few know about her true nature. Playable Character Information Gameplay Notes: * Utopia grants a local field effect where Light element allies deal 30% Extra Light Damage, 10,000 Damage Shield, and 30% attack up, while Fire element allies gain Strength, 30% attack up, and 50% water element damage reduction. ** Due to this unique effect and Alrescha's ability to sustain her charge attack gauge with her passive 1, it is recommended she is run on a Light team despite being a Fire element unit. ** Buffs gained from "My Resolve" cannot be dispelled. * Alrescha's Vision stacks are unremovable by damage to unit but can be removed from enemy dispel. * Eve's Knowledge cannot be dispelled or removed. * Astral Chains inflicts Petrify (C.A bind) and Skill bind to the opponent. Primal Beast opponents (i.e all raids excluding Lucilius HL, Lucilius HL Impossible, Protobahamut, Protobahamut HL, Ultimate Bahamut, Ultimate Bahamut HL, and any event raid that doesn't involve primals) also gain Everbane. * Hazel's Primal Sympathizer affects Alrescha despite her actual species. **This is due to the fact that Alrescha is known as a Primal Beast to most of the Troupe. **Even after "Promises and Wishes", she is still listed as a Primal, and thus Hazel's buff still works.